


The Healing of the Demon

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Ficlet, healing a demon, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a photoset I made playing with demon!Dean eyes and then BOOM story came out of photoset so you can view that here if you want (ficlet included): http://backinblackestablished1967.tumblr.com/post/96052152042/the-healing-of-the-demon-sam-and-cas-had-finally</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Healing of the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> There's a photoset I made playing with demon!Dean eyes and then BOOM story came out of photoset so you can view that here if you want (ficlet included): http://backinblackestablished1967.tumblr.com/post/96052152042/the-healing-of-the-demon-sam-and-cas-had-finally

Sam and Cas had finally caught up with Dean, taking him back to the bunker, and began administering the same demon-healing ritual Sam had performed on Crowley. At first Dean scoffed at them, ridiculed their efforts.

"Your Dean is gone," he’d say, chuckling as they stuck him with another syringe of Sam’s blood. He’d smile as the plunger pushed forward. "I’m much more interesting anyway. Why would you want to get rid of me just to bring back that self-loathing, emotionally stunted sack of…sad?”He’d wink at Cas, tell Sam to get himself a dog, laughing at both of them. Sam and Cas never spoke to him, refusing to give in to his provocations or give him any emotional ammunition to use against them.

A month into the daily routine of getting told how futile their efforts were, Cas returned to Sam healed, his grace restored. If they were going to act, now would be the time. Cas refused any of the questions Sam had for him. "We have more pressing matters," he said, ending Sam’s demands for an explanation with a tone that frightened him. He followed Cas’s lead through the back hallways of the bunker, ending at the room where Dean was kept. Sam and Cas pulled the doors to the back room open, but Dean’s chair was empty. The devil’s trap was chipped.

Sam having fallen into the monotony of the daily procedure had left his weapon behind, only a knife he felt in his back pocket that would do nothing against Dean now. Dean stood against the side wall with that menacing grin on his face, his eyes black. Sam cried out his brother’s name, out of desperation more than hope. Dean flew back as the power of his weapon, the one meant for him now, surged through his body. The Mark glowed red, hungry for blood and ready to take lives, a quota long overdue. But something inside stuttered as Sam called his name again and again. His arm twitched violently, dropping the blade. His body relaxed.

"Sammy?" he whispered, his voice gruff and weary. "Sammy you gotta help me."

Sam’s mind raced. He’d waited so long for his brother to come back to him, but now that he was, that they had finally gotten through, what was he supposed to do? How long was his brother here before the monster took him over again?

Cas looked at Dean, relief filling him, only masked by his sense of duty. Everything that he had watched Sam go through and the things he had done to get Dean back - he was finally here. Not only that, but now Cas could finally do something instead of watching, waiting as he deteriorated and weakened by the minute. Now he was strong - a force to be reckoned with.

"Cas - your…your wings," Dean stammered, blinking his black eyes. "You’re back." His face cried out for help, but the only thing he voiced was happiness that his friend wasn’t gone as well.

"Stand still Dean," Cas commanded. Dean stood straight, doing exactly as he was told. He wavered a bit out of weakness, but righted himself when Cas touched his hand to his head.

Sam panicked, worried Cas would be finished with this mess, smiting Dean and be done with drawing out this torture, but instead Dean shuddered, his legs giving out. He collapsed on the ground, landing on his knees. A shooting pain raced through his arm. He cried out, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Mark. The glowing light, the rage that had fueled it was gone, leaving only what seemed like merely a raised scar. He stood, haggard and empty, and looked at his brother.

"It’s…it’s gone. I’m back," he said. "You did it," he looked to Cas leaning against the wall and back to his brother. "You didn’t give up on me. You saved me, Sam." Sam couldn’t believe what had happened. He looked at Cas, who leaned against the wall looking drained from his exertion, and back at his brother whose eyes were clear - Dean’s eyes. He reached out, hugging him close.

"Don’t you ever, **_ever_** die on me again,” Sam said through clenched teeth, squeezing Dean harder.

Dean mustered a small laugh, “You know I of all people can’t promise that, brother.” He couldn’t let go of Sam. He knew everything he had gone through to get him back. All the anger he had about Sam not looking for him when he was in purgatory, not answering Kevin’s calls, not wanting to be brothers - none of that mattered anymore. This was the Sam he knew. This was the Sam that sacrificed himself to save the world, who would do anything to get his brother back. It was his Sammy. He should have known, but somehow along the way he forgot that part of Sam existed.  
“ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered, too soft even for Sam to hear. His words caught in his throat. He gave up trying to speak and mouthed over Sam’s shoulder, “ _Thank you little brother_.” 


End file.
